


consent

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: taeyong catches chenle and jisung jerking each other off and decides to have a talk with them about how to have safe sex.





	consent

they are gathered near the van ready to get back to the dorms after 2018 rehearsal, and taeyong is counting the heads not to forget somebody. he seems to be mistaken twice while counting, but when someone asks “where are our maknaes?”, taeyong realises that _right_ , they must be still in. 

“wait for us, i’ll go get them”, he tells taeil and enters the building. 

he checks the practice room, the locker room, but maknaes are nowhere to be found. he takes a guess and goes to the shower room, and bingo! he hears some noises echoing from there, so he quickly walks to the door, and he is already one step away from the entrance when he registers a loud moan. 

“jisung-i, _ngh_ …”

taeyong freezes. the first thought that comes to his mind is that jisung is hurting chenle, - well, maknaes do fight sometimes, although not to that extent, but when he sneakily peeks from behind the door, he sees jisung’s naked figure standing right opposite naked chenle, the water is switched off, and taeyong can clearly register them. he trails his eyes down their bodies, and when he sees their hands moving simultaneously somewhere in the area between their waists and thighs he quickly turns back and presses his back to the wall, his eyes widen as he feels a cold wave rushing down from his head to the very toes. 

'are they..?'

taeyong cautiously peeks one more time, courageous enough to actually look, and then quickly turns back again. 

'they _are_ ', he wails internally, and bites on his lip. hundreds of questions flood his mind, but before he can settle on one of them, he hears whines from behind the door. 

“jisung-i, i’m close…”

“me too, _fuck_ , hyung, faster…”

“ _ah_ \- i’m cumming, i’m _cu- ngh_ …”

a muffled moan breaks the silence, and after a few seconds taeyong hears the sound of running shower. he waits a minute for them to finish (and for his heart to stop beating so fast) and opens the door. 

“chenle, jisung, everybody is waiting for you, hurry up” he says, trying to fake a calm firm tone. maknaes are putting on the towels around their waists, and taeyong is happy he doesn't get to see more of their nakedness. 

“sorry, hyung, we’re coming”, chenle smiles at him brightly, and his nonchalant look gives taeyong the impression that this wasn't their first time of…  
“i’ll be outside”, he mutters and rushes out of the building. 

taeyong spends the rest of the week thinking (when he has time to think) of what he has witnessed. the older members had to have a lecture about sex education once, and that time managers decided that maknaes were still too young to attend, but now, as far as taeyong’s concerned, such kind of lecture wouldn't hurt them. 

so when the scheduled friday meeting of all the nct members is over, taeyong decides it's time to take action. 

he warns only johnny about his plan, without revealing the details of course, and johnny, a kind soul, agrees to spend an hour or so out of their room till taeyong’s done talking to the youngers. 

as the dreamies and “u” head to leave for their dorms, taeyong comes over to the maknaes and quietly asks them, 

“chenle, jisung, i need to talk to you”.

they give each other a confused look, jisung shrugging his shoulders, and then turn their eyes to the leader. 

“come on”, he says, gesturing them to follow, and they meekly go after him. 

as they all come into his room, he closes the door and after a moment of hesitation locks it, just in case.

“sit down”, he nods towards the bed and as the boys climb onto it, he takes a chair and places it opposite them. they look puzzled and slightly scared, and taeyong clears his throat, hoping to finish the talk shortly, but chenle starts first. 

“did we do something wrong, hyung?” he asks, his voice worried, and taeyong figures that his frowned eyebrows and tensed jaw must look intimidating for the boys, who actually did nothing _very_ wrong. 

“no-no”, he hastily reassures them, holding out his both hands in front of him, “you did nothing wrong, it's okay, i just…” he pauses and eyes their curious expressions before bursting out, “i saw you in the shower room”. 

in a second the maknaes’ faces go white and then bright red, and judging by the heat he feels on his cheeks, his face is now of the same shade. he sees their wide eyes and adds quickly.

“but!.. but it doesn't mean i’m going to scold you or something, i just want to make sure that you know how to… how to have safe sex”, he ends his sentence, stressing the last words, and the maknaes’ eyes go even wider.

they share a look with each other, and _anybody_ would notice a sparkle flashed in their eyes, but taeyong is too busy trying to remember the right words for the talk he’s rehearsed the whole week in his head. 

“ah, taeyong-hyung, but we know all about it”, chenle says slowly, with a usual sweet smile spread on his lips. 

taeyong’s heart sinks. _all about it?!_

“yeah, first you must clarify health questions”, jisung says and starts counting on his fingers.

“o-okay”, taeyong chews on his lips and fidgets on his seat, feeling too uncomfortable because the younger actually says all this out loud, but still nods approvingly. 

“and then,” jisung pauses as chenle reaches out his hand to taeyong, inviting, and taeyong doesn't know why, but he takes it before chenle pulls him closer and makes him sit between them. “then hygiene, condoms, lube if necessary, and the most important…” jisung continues to enumerate as chenle straddles a confused and nervous taeyong, who looks at the boy with round eyes. but before he can stutter a word, chenle leans closer and gives him a lewd smile. 

“consent”, chenle finishes for jisung, his lips a few inches away from taeyong. he places his palms on taeyong’s thighs, and taeyong is literally stunned by now, his face blushed and heart pounding loudly. his mouth opens and closes helplessly as jisung sits closer and tucks a lock of taeyong’s hair behind his ear, brushing his fingers down taeyong’s neck.

taeyong gasps in embarrassment as his dick twitches right next to chenle's hands, and his mouth goes completely dry. 

“do we have your consent, hyung?” jisung asks in a low voice, taking his hand away as if not to pressure taeyong.

chenle also doesn't move, just stares at him, smiling softly, his head slightly tilted. taeyong looks in the boy's eyes, mesmerised, and before he knows it, he says “yes” - and he doesn't even have time to regret it, cause a pair of mouths attack him immediately, one pressing to his lips, the other kissing over his ear and neck. in a blink of an eye he’s lying on his back, his clothes taken off and tossed away, and chenle kisses him, cupping his face, while jisung helps him to undress, and takes off his own clothes as well. 

when chenle stops harassing taeyong’s mouth with a wet fervent kiss, taeyong feels his head spinning as he gasps for air, staring at two naked boys hovering above him. they share a short kiss before leaning closer to him, and he lets out a noise of surprise when they gently press their mouths to his, sucking on both his lips and then pushing their hot tongues in his parted mouth. taeyong shuts his eyes, moving his lips and tongue randomly, and when the maknaes break the kiss he almost moans at a loss. 

“you're so cute, hyung”, jisung utters, stroking taeyong’s heated cheek, and taeyong knows that they smile at the desperation in his eyes, but he can't help it, not when his cock is already rock hard. 

they lean in again and brush their lips against his neck, licking it slightly while trailing their mouths down his body, then kiss over his collarbones and chest, pressing their hot skin to his, and when they take his nipples in their mouths, taeyong whines quietly and grabs on the sheets. 

“shhh, hyung, be quiet”, jisung warns in a whisper, his breath ghosting over taeyong’s wet nipple, while chenle bites on his other one and quickly licks around the areola. taeyong frowns indignantly and parts his mouth, but his words are stuck in his throat as jisung reaches his hand down and wraps his fingers around taeyong’s cock. he strokes the shaft slowly as they keep on planting wet kisses on his ribs and stomach, and when their mouths are hazardously close to his crotch, he has to bite on his palm, arousal making his whole body tremble. 

“oh my god” is the only thing taeyong breathes out when jisung licks along the shaft and takes half of his cock in his mouth, slowly dragging his tongue up and down as he moves his head. he wraps his hand at the base, squeezing the cock while sucking on the tip, but chenle sighs and tangles his hand in jisung’s hair. 

“jisung-i, you can't treat hyung’s cock like that, i know you can work your mouth”. 

jisung scoffs at that with his mouth stuffed, takes his hand away and carefully pushes his head down, engulfing taeyong’s cock till it fills his throat. he blinks away a couple of tears in the corners of his eyes, his mouth stretched around taeyong's length, and taeyong breathes heavily through his swollen parted lips. chenle smiles, contented, leans to kiss jisung’s temple, muttering “just like that”, and moves to sit on top of taeyong, whose mind is swimming as jisung keeps bobbing his head on his cock, gagging a few times. chenle settles comfortably on taeyong's chest and reaches out his hand to brush his fingers over taeyong's mouth. taeyong doesn't understand at first what he should do, but when chenle presses his fingertips on his lower lip, taeyong opens his mouth automatically, and two fingers slip in it. taeyong inhales deep and closes his eyes, swirling his tongue around the digits, and when chenle starts moving his fingers inside his mouth, taeyong lets out a small moan and tries to coat them in saliva, sucking sloppily. 

“you're so good to us, hyung”, chenle says quietly, and taeyong blushes but doesn't stop till chenle pulls his fingers out. when chenle lifts up and reaches his hand behind his back, taeyong feels cool air brush over his cock. he eyes chenle, who sinks on his own fingers, parting his lips in a silent moan, and almost chokes on his breath as wet fingers push in his ass. he grabs on chenle’s waist, a protest and a plead mixed in his wide eyes, and chenle presses his other hand and bends over to kiss taeyong, long and wet, drinking his whines while jisung works his fingers, stretching taeyong's hole. 

“it feels good, right, hyung?” chenle whispers in taeyong's lips and stares with his half-lidded eyes in taeyong's face, waiting for an answer. taeyong licks his lips and nods his head. 

“yeah, it's good”, he breathes out, feeling shiver running through his body when jisung pulls the fingers out and spreads his legs. chenle gives taeyong a peck in the lips and quickly moves down to position himself right above his throbbing cock while jisung moves closer, wraps taeyong’s legs around his waist and strokes taeyong's hole with his leaking tip. taeyong is almost hyperventilating, he unconsciously wipes his sweaty palms on the bed sheet, looking at the two boys as they tilt their heads to give each other a slow sensual kiss.

when they pull away, taeyong has to hold his breath cause chenle takes his cock and guides it into his ass, his back arching and eyes flying shut, while jisung pushes in taeyong's hole, carefully entering him inch by inch till he’s buried to the base. taeyong gazes at them with his face scrunched slightly at the stinging sensation in his half-prepped hole, and when chenle whines softly, taking taeyong’s cock fully in his ass, taeyong reaches his hands to stroke his sides, comforting the boy.

“you’re okay?” jisung asks chenle in a whisper, touching his nape with his lips, and chenle nods once and moves his hips round, adjusting to the feeling of taeyong’s cock inside of him. he smiles and presses his hands on taeyong’s chest and lifts his hips up, then pushing down, while jisung moves his hips too, shallowly thrusting in taeyong’s hole. taeyong gasps silently, feeling chenle’s hot insides wrapping around his length as he moves more confidently on his cock, scratching taeyong’s chest every time his prostate is hit with the tip, but when jisung make a long thrust, taeyong whines and quickly grits his teeth.

“hyung, are _you_ okay?” jisung asks him, looking down at taeyong from behind of chenle. hardly has taeyong answered a breathy “yeah”, jisung makes another thrust, deep and rough, and taeyong whines again, shutting his mouth with his palm and earning a smile from the two boys.

they suddenly stop moving, and as taeyong looks at them with confused eyes, chenle leans forward and gives him a lustful glance.

“then take it all, hyung”, he says, and the next moment taeyong lets out a loud groan as they both start moving fast, jisung’s cock abusing taeyong’s ass with rapid rough thrusts while chenle jumps on him, making him writhe, as he feels like he’s torn apart by the two sensations. he feels his ass tighten around jisung’s cock as it brushes over his sensitive spot, and when chenle quickens his tempo, taeyong grabs on his waist and squeezes it, making the boy whimper quietly. 

they move in one tempo, chenle riding taeyong’s cock with vigour, while jisung fucks into him, letting out an occasional groan as he hammers his cock in taeyong’s hole with loud sounds of skin slapping. taeyong’s head floats, the feeling of his ass being drilled hard and his cock being swallowed by chenle’s ass makes his body tense as he grips his fingers on chenle’s waist and shuts his eyes, suppressing the moan escaping his throat, his orgasm is a second away from flooding his blood.

“i-i think i’m gonna—” he manages to breathe out, his teeth gritted, and jisung starts thrusting in his ass harder, making taeyong almost squirm on the bed.

“cum _-ah-_ cum inside me, hyung”, chenle sobs and drops head, his ass clenches, and he shoots a white spray on his and taeyong’s stomachs, his body shaking as he rides out his pleasure. he tiredly leans back on jisung while the youngest pounds taeyong faster and faster, squeezing his thigh with one hand, the other wrapped around chenle, pressing him to his chest, and when taeyong feels jisung’s sperm filling his insides, he cums right after, rolling his eyes and muttering a curse under his breath. 

the room is silent, save for heavy breaths filling thick air, but the silence breaks as chenle lifts up, and taeyong’s soft cock drops out of his hole with a squelching sound, which seems unforgivably loud to taeyong’s ears. he sees his own cum dripping down chenle’s thighs and lets out a short whine as jisung pulls out of him, making his ass gape at the emptiness. his head is too light, and he doesn’t show any signs of discontent when jisung takes his t-shirt and wipes cum first from between his legs, then from his abdomen and chenle’s thighs. he idly watches them as they get dressed quickly, his whole body relaxed, and when the maknaes come up to kiss him in turn, he answers gladly to both of them, smiling in their mouths.

“you’re amazing, hyung”, chenle says in his lips, blushing a little, and as jisung tugs him by his shirt, chuckling at the way chenle reluctantly pulls away from taeyong, they head to the door, chenle sending a flying kiss to taeyong.

“oh, you know hyung”, jisung turns around in the doorway, “we neglected almost all the rules of safe sex”, he says playfully, and as chenle winks at taeyong, they say goodbye and close the door behind them, leaving taeyong alone and shocked.

he slowly sits up and stares at the wall, feeling that his head is going to explode, as the realization of what happened gradually fills his stomach with a cold wave.

taeyong wants to scream.


End file.
